Our Strange Night
by Edokinzalchemy
Summary: Prologue- She didn't feel as cold as she knew she was only minutes ago, and her injuries did not sting anymore. Only opening her eyes would give her an answer. - Story- Though Republic City has been saved, Korra's reoccurring nightmares keep getting worse and worse, and why has she been feeling dizzy recently? A Makorra fanfic.
1. Prologue

**~I in no way own The Legend of Korra~**

* * *

It wasn't as cold as she imagined it to be, as the last thing she remembered was falling into a slumber upon Naga's back, as they rode back to the city. Wasn't she still in the snow? Wasn't she still riding the back of her furry companion. Something wet was resting on her hand, and above her forehead, but what was it? With a small sigh, and eyes that felt like a train had pummeled over them numerous times, she knew what had to be done. Slowly, her eyes emerged from their closed sockets, and took in the world that was around her.

A room. Walls on all four sides. How had she gotten here? What was she doing here? And exactly where was she? That's when it hit her, Mako. She had met up with her friends, and Mako had removed her from Naga's back, gently placing her upon Tenzin's sky bison, Oogi. She must be on Air Temple Island now, in one of the rooms in Tenzin's vastly wide home.

_Mako. _His name scanned in her mind once more. Bringing her left arm up, she placed it atop her forehead, and removed a cloth that sat, warm and damp. As she went to bring up her right arm, something kept it down, and with a swift turn of her head, she spotted why.

He sat in a chair next to her, his head against her arm, face just in sight. Dark bags seeped under his eyes, obvious to his lack of sleep. His hair was as if he'd just woken from a nightmare, and his clothes had a worn look to them. How long had he been here, and why was he sleeping next to her. Letting out a small sigh, she placed the rag on the ground, and used her now free hand, to place it upon his head. His hair was still soft, and she loved the dark color it gave off. He shifted, and she removed it, not wanting to wake him, he obviously needed his slumber.

It was too late though, as he himself had only just fallen asleep. His head lifted from her side, as his eyes fluttered open. If he had a camera with him at the moment, he had just witnessed the perfect picture moment look, as the girl next to him looked as if she was a five year old child, playing 'pretend to sleep' to her parents. He laughed, and placed his right hand upon hers. " Korra, I know your awake." He grinned with a smile. She gave a smile back, and her blue eyes peered into his gold. " Sorry for waking you." Her voice sounded hoarse, and week, as if she was just struggling to talk, but her words where fluid. " How long have I been out?" She questioned, voice the same tone as before.

The boy before her bit his lip a little, but was willing to give her an answer. " About two days." His voice sounded weak and tired, had he waited up those two nights for her to wake? His shoulders began to shake, and his hold on her hand gripped tighter. " Korra, I was so worried, It seemed like I was the only one desperate to find you after Tarrlok took you, and when we did, you where bruised and scratched, worn and tired, I was so worried you wouldn't wake." His eyes begged for their tears to be let out, but his will argued against them, now wanting to break, not here, not now, he pleaded.

"Mako…I'm okay, I'm here." Her words whispered into his ears, as his eyes settled their fight. " I'm sorry I got you so worried." Her voice retorted, a hint of sadness within it. " You don't have to apologize, you woke up, didn't you." He smiled, obviously joyed that she had woken, but that smile soon faded. He noticed her eyes, bags where held under then, and she was fighting to keep them open. He laughed a little, bringing his let hand up to her cheek, stroking it lightly. "Your battle is over, get some rest before the next one." Happy to oblige, she nodded, closing her eyes. " You to, City Boy. " He heard her whisper under her breath, as she drifted into her next adventurous dream.

Leaning over, he placed a small peck to her forehead, and squeezed her hand just a tad more. " I love you." He whispered, so faintly, he wasn't sure he had even heard those words escape his lips. Once again, he placed his head upon her arm, and slowly drifted to sleep himself, though, it took him longer, as he couldn't help but feel, that someone was watching his every move from behind the closed door.

* * *

**__Author's Notes-  
**

**_It takes place after episode nine, and before ten I guess. I have been reading Makorra Fanfictions for the past few days, so I took a crack at one. If I get some decent reviews, I might continue it. :) - Edokinz_**


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**I do not own The Legend Of Korra!**

* * *

She ran, but the bitter wind and snow mixed around her, preventing her from moving on. She could not even see her own hand, as she brought it up to her face. Shivers thrilled through her body, but somehow, one foot pressed on in front of the other. Her vision soon blurred, as a snarl roared in front of her. She ran, she switched her direction, and ran. She had to get away, she couldn't stay, and she ran till she could no more.

Coming to a halt, she listened to the wind. It sounded as if it was speaking to her, but the words, she could not figure them out, they were too faded. She kept her ears open though, as her body shook violently.

"Korra! Korra, wake up!" with those words, she jolted forward. Her breath throwing itself into rough, uneasy patters, her hair, and sweat stuck to her forehead. Her eyes frequented the new world she had been brought into. She no longer resided in a snow wonderland, but in the safety of her room, located on Air Temple Island.

A hand brushed her cheek, and landed upon her shoulder. " Korra?" A small, shallow whisper purred from behind her. Closing her eyes, she turned her head around, slightly peering up. "Mako?" Her voice strained, as she glanced at the tall boy, short black hair, and a red scarf draped around his neck. He sat silently in the chair next to her bed, staring at her with worried eyes. She smiled a little, she hoped to wake up next to him, and it made the explaining much easier.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, as if it had occurred over and over. She simply nodded, and leaned her head into his chest. It soothed her. She sighed, and slowly opened her mouth. "It was the winter land again. It sounds like an animal is in front of me now; it sounds like Naga's growl." Her shoulders began to shake. " Mako, when are these nights going to end?" Her breath was hitched, and her words had a sad tone about them. He placed his hand upon her head, and entangled his fingers within her hair, slowly stroking it. "I don't know Korra, but just letting them come isn't working…You need to talk to Tenzin." She sighed, he had mentioned this before, but it was always stated with a maybe, but now, it seemed as if he knew, her breaking point was near.

It had been a month after Republic City was saved, since Korra's bending was returned, since she learned air bending, since they had confessed their love, since Korra had begun to experience these nightmares. She was afraid to tell Tenzin, afraid to ask if something was wrong with her. Asami and Bolin, both began to grow distant from her, and she couldn't figure out why. It's not as if they didn't talk to one another, but they seemed so far from her grasp. She thought she was changing, scaring her friends away. Something must be wrong with her.

Pushing herself away, she rose to her feet. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat, I'll chat with Tenzin after." She gave her boy a small smile, as an almost unautable grumble emerged from his stomach. "Come on Mr. Hat Trick, your stomach is roaring with hunger." He rose from his seat, and pulled her into a strong embrace, kissing the top of her forehead. "Rest here, I'll bring yours to you." He whispered in her ear, sitting her back on the bed, and striding out the door.

Moments later, the boy emerged with two plates in hand, one for him, and one for her. Smiling, he handed her a plate. "Eat up, I asked Tenzin to come in as soon as he was finished." Sighing once more, she slowly downed her food, as if she had been a starved animal, deprived from her food for days.

Placing a now empty plate to the side of her, she let out a grunt. Any minute, Tenzin would come strolling in, mocking on why she still sat in bed, why she had not woken at an earlier time to prepare for mastering air bending. She laughed at the sight. His face flushed red, maybe some steam flowing from his ears as she uses her smart remarks to rebuttal his questions.

As if right on cue, Tenzin walk in, with words in a mix of stress and calm. "Korra, why are you still in bed? You and Mako should have eaten at the table. How are we to practice if you are still unprepared?" He could have gone on longer, Korra was sure of that, but, it was time to cut him off. "Tenzin, I'm sorry, but….I have something to talk to you about." Instead of taking her time, playing around with him, making him more pissed, she figured she would get to the point. She wasn't up for the foolery today. Glancing at Mako, he nodded back, slowly slipped from the room, plates in hand.

Tenzin gave her a worried look, and took a seat in the chair next to her. "Korra?" He asked, studying her face. The white of her eyes were bloodshot, and black crescents hung below her bottom lids. Her hair looked as it has only had fingers quickly brushed through. Her head hung low, as if to hide her looks, she knew she looked terrible, but to her, there was no need for anyone else to see her like this.

She turned toward him, staring him in the eyes. "Nightmares... Tenzin, I keep having these nightmares. They don't make sense, I don't understand. I'm all alone, in a winter wonderland. I put my hand out, and I can't even see it, the wind and snow are so strong. I walk forward, until I hear this roar, my vision grows hazy, and I turn and run, I just run till I can't anymore… Then…Mako wakes me up…" Her shoulders shuddered at the thought of the dream once more. "Tenzin, it started after we saved Republic City, when I got my bending back. I don't know why, but I haven't gotten any decent sleep! I…I don't know what to do." Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she latched herself onto Tenzin, burring her face into his chest.

At a loss of words, he let out a small sigh. With the sock of her story still running through his ears, processing in his mind, all he could do was hold her close to his chest, and rock her to sleep, as if she was his own daughter.

* * *

**I didn't get a ton of review, but I was looking for some I like. I figured I should try doing an actual story. This will be at the longest, a weekly update, and the shortest, a few day update. So expect most updates to be on a Sunday, or a Monday. Again, I will look for some reviews before I decide I will continue with this story. Also, if anyone would like to be my personal chapter editor, I would appreciate it. I have no one to check my errors, and not much time to check my own errors. I just need some grammar help.- Edokinz**


	3. Chapter 2 A new Routine

**I do not own The Legend of Korra!**

* * *

He let out a sigh. The girl that lay close to his chest was sure to not awake for another few hours. With one last stroke to her hair, he laid her to his side. Her eyes always showed the strength of a warrior, a sword in grasp, ready for any fight to carry on. Yet, she was only human, broken, misery, loneliness where within every gasping breath. She was the fragile, the willing daughter he never had.

Letting out a faint sigh, he stood from her bead, and staggered to the door, flashing a look back, before he slowly squeaked the door closed.

"Tenzin?" A questioning voice lurked around the corner. "I'm sorry Mako…She told me everything…I...I don't know what to say. The dream makes no sense to me, in all honesty." He tilted his head down, and walk toward the boy, till they stood shoulder to shoulder. A hard grip snagged the smaller boys shoulder. "Watch over her, don't ever lose sight of who she is." With those words, he gracefully took a stride towards his new born child's room.

Confused, yet giddy, the boy smiled. It felt as if the only one binding down on him, had given approval to take part in the life of his cherished love. He grinned, a grin so wide, his face was about ready to crack. For the first time in a while, he felt free to be with her, no one hiding her away.

His grin changed, as the woman he loved sat in her room alone. Twisting the nod, he peered in, only to find her passed out upon her bed, wrapped in her blanket, not moving an inch. Maybe her nightmares had finally ended.

The months that followed, and the young girl seemed to return to her average life. She was spunky, perky, bendtastic to say the least. Her dark circles had vanished, and she couldn't get enough of life(or was that food to eat in life), that was, till a few days ago. She became light on her feet, always finding something new to trip over. The wall became her crutch every now and then, and every morning, she always lurched forward out of bed, running toward the bathroom.

This morning was different, however, when she woke, all she did was turn and smile towards the man whom had recently come to sleep within her bed every night. His golden eyes peered open, and he gazed upon her sapphire orbs, slightly caressing her cheek. Her hand held onto his, and she bore a grin. "Good morning Mr. Hat Trick." "Someone looks happy." He teased back, leaning in to kiss the top of her forehead. "What, I'm not allowed to have a happy morning?" Commenting, she gently nudged her new lover. Searching to find something new, his arms curled around her waist, fingers intertwining into one another. He pulled her closer, almost letting their noses touch. "Nothing wrong with that." He smiled, giving her a swift kiss, before breaking them apart, and rising from the bed.

"Mako?" Her voice whispered from behind. Tilting his head toward her, he answered with a phrase more universal to the world. " Huh?" She smiled, "I'm hungry." He let out a small laugh, before sliding a tank top over his toned body. "Then let's go eat, Pema should have food waiting for us."

Breakfast went as it should with a normal family. Everyone sat, ate, chatted, and went on their marry ways, or so it seemed. The young woman took her morning steps outside. It was time to master air bending. She had been doing swell, though patience was never a word that had existed in her vocabulary, but, never the less, the small trick of the trade, she had diffidently mastered.

Training went as it should, she ran out of patience, wasted all her energy doing an easy task, and in the end, finally learned the day's task. Something was wrong though, and it wasn't something she not only noticed, but the teacher at her side as it had happened. It wasn't as if her activities where that strenuous, but it was enough to conflict with the nausea that had lurked its way inter her mind, and took hold. She fell to the ground in a matter of seconds, unresponsive to her master's calls.

When she awoke, her boyfriend sat at her side, holding her hand, passed out head upon her chest. Her hand glided over his hair, and she gently stroked it. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before drifting into a peaceful sleep of her own.

Morning worked as it had the day before, the two lovers joked, ate, and the female went to training, only this time, no fainting occurred. She returned to her quarters, and freshened up for the rest of the day, but while staring in the mirror, she could have sworn something wasn't right with her…but if it wasn't obvious, it wasn't worth worrying about. Pulling on her sky blue tank top, she walked out for the day.

Night found its way soon, and the two lovers found their way, snuggling with one another in a bed of pure relief. Mako found himself captivated in a kissing fight, on whom could dominate the other, but, as any other fight he had even been in with this lovely woman, he lost. A small chuckle escaped her lips, as she laid her head upon his chest, scurrying it around till it felt perfect. " Mako…I love you..." they were simple words, but after they had confessed their love, they where hard for her to speak . They had so much meaning now, not something to taunt him with, but they where words for him to cherish.

Cherishing those words is exactly what he did. Every moment he had spent with this girl was as if his life had been reborn. To hear words, so truthful, honest, so faintly perfect slip from her lips, his time in heaven seemed to loom ever so closer.

With a light kiss to her cheek, he gave the comment he knew she had hoped for. " I love you to, my beautiful Korra."

With that, they slipped into an unconscious state, or so Korra had presumed, that was, until three in the morning rolled around. Tossing and turning, she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped from her cuddled position in Mako's arms, and fled to the bathroom.

Emerging soon after, she decided to make a new pit stop, the kitchen. Food, she had to have food. Something unique, strange, it had to add a twinge to her taste buds. Her cravings were denied, as nothing but fruit seemed to exist in the house that night. A defeated sigh left her lips, and she slinked back to her room, and into her lover's arms.

"Korra, is everything alright?" She jumped a little. The voice didn't sound like the man whom she had been sleeping next to, it sounded more…well… older. "Tenzin?" She questioned, looking toward him, as she gracefully stood by her now open door. "You seem to not be feeling well, what business did you have in the kitchen?" he questioned.

He had been on his way to refill the bottle for his newborn, as he had awoken his parents in the middle of the night, and to keep his cries from waking four teenagers, and three restless children, Pema rocked him with a lullaby, leaving his father the only one to refill the young ones water bottle. As he huskily walked to the kitchen, she spotter a dazed Korra, searching in any place she could, for what, he was unsure, but his guess was some exotic food.

" I was hungry. I'm fine Tenzin, no need to worry." Her words seemed slurred, as he guess she had almost drifted back to sleep. Maybe she was even sleep walking. Never the less, he left her with the words of goodnight, and sifted back to his room.

As she laid her head down, she wondered, maybe there was something wrong with her, something just hadn't been right in her body.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm extremely tired right now. I had some great reviews on my DA. So I figured I would try and redeem myself for my crap of a lst chapter, and make the next chapter with a better flow in wirds. I dare say, I like it much better. I don't know when my next update will be. I hope soon, but only time will tell. Please review if you like, I don't bit. :)- Edokinz**

**(P.S. If you see any grammar errors, could you please point them out. I'm only one person working with eyes that are about ready to fall out of their sockets to get this update done.)  
**


	4. Chapter 3 A New Life

**I do not own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

Throughout the duration of the night, she was unable to claim sleep had redeemed her mind. Her eyes bore holes into the troubling thoughts in her head. A cold, the flu, it had to be something. A troubling idea sat deep in her brain, but she shrugged it away, it couldn't possibly be that..right? Thinking a bit more, a sigh of relief waved over her. Katara was to come to the island tomorrow, or, so Tenzin had told her. Who other than to check what was wrong with the Avatar, then the best healer known.

"She's here, she's here!" Meelo screamed, as a flying bison landed before the families inhabiting the air temple. "It's Gran Gran!" Ikki chimed in with her brother. An elder woman smiled, and slid herself off the bison. She looked so frail to Korra, had she always looked this way? It had only been a year since she last saw her. Though a year was a great amount of time, to have aged like this, it seemed so fast.

"Good afternoon mother." Tenzin spoke, as he gave the elder woman a hug. "It's so nice to see you Tenzin." She slowly took a glance at Pema, holding the now 4 month old child. "This must be young Rohan?" She questioned, smiling at the child. "I was hoping to use some of my skills to give you each a checkup. It's been 4 months since saving the city, I want to make sure your all in good shape."

The exams didn't take long, the water bender would scan her hands over each person, give them a quote of wisdom, and let them off for their day's activities. Everyone took their turn, and Korra's was last.

"Korra? How have you been feeling?" She asked, as any healer would. The Korra in a normal thought process would have shrugged off her question, but after last night, she decided to take her problem head on. "To be honest, I think something is wrong with me."

Katara continued the exam as she had for the others, and sent Korra with some words of wisdom, but did not let her leave before slipping a note into her hand.

"Meet me at the beach front in an hour." Korra read the note. If something was wrong with her, why didn't she tell her in the examination room? It would have been much faster in healing time then meeting her out at the edge of the island. With a sigh, she furrowed her brows, taking a seat in the sand, staring into the vast ocean that surrounded the island.

"Mako, how are you doing?" A faint, familiar feminine voice struck the boy from behind. Head wiping around, he struck a gaze into the face of the girl he had dated previously. "I'm alright?" he answered, in a rather confused tone. " No no, not health wise, I mean you and Korra. How are things going?" She flailed her arms a little, trying to get her question across with more explanation. Her question appalled him. I mean, they broke up so he could be with Korra. "Where good, I guess. I mean…She's happy, I'm happy…I think that's good." He stumbled with his words, but with ease, the next ones flowed like a melody. "I love her." Asami smiled. Though they were not together anymore, she knew her friends deserved to be happy. Patting his shoulder, she gave him a grin. "Make sure you treasure her, or she might run away." With a whisk of her hair, she vanished down the hall, calling to Bolin to wait for her.

He let out a small chuckle. Mako never really thought about if they had a good relationship, he just experienced it as it came. The ups, the downs, the soothing nights, happy mornings. He liked them, and he hoped to continue with their experiences.

"Korra?" A voice called from behind her. She flipped around, and stood to her feet. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She questioned her master, curious as a kid on Christmas. "Your with that fire bender boy, are you not?" Her words seemed almost sorrow filled. Korra let her head give a nod, eyes piercing her masters, beckoning for an answer to be given. "Korra, did you ever think of becoming a mother, would he be the boy you would hope to be a father." The younger woman's eyes peeled wide, no…no she was the Avatar, she could not think of children at this time. Was Katara out of her mind? Why would she ever bring this up…unless. "Your kidding right? I'm the Avatar, I still have duties to fulfill, I can't be…" Her words came to a halt, as Katara just gave her a nod. "You mean the eating, the nausea, all those signs mean…I'm..." "You're at least a month in, maybe a bit more, but Korra, you're going to be a mother." Her master gave her a hug, hoping this news had not terrorized the young girl.

"Katara, how am I supposed to care for a child, I...I can't even protect the city without everyone, I…I" Katara cut her off once more. "You have that boy, if he is someone who truly loves you, he will stay by you, just as Aang did for me. I can tell him the news if" "NO!" Korra lashed out, making her master jump in her boots. "I mean, I will. I have to be the one." The tan girl looked down to the ground, a mother, was she really going to be a mother?

Dinner went by as it always had, and everyone retired to their rooms. Korra was restless in her bead, and her lover knew something had bothered her all day. "Korra? What's bothering you, did something happen?" His voice carried a worried sound, as his hand gently caressed her cheek. "Remember that night, about a month ago, you started sleeping with me all the time, and we….." She couldn't talk anymore; tears began to beckon at her eyes. It wasn't as if she willed them to, but, she was... His eyes grew wide, "I'm going to be a father!" His voice was thrilled, and his expression matched. Korra swatted her hand to his mouth, and hissed at him. "You mean, you want kids?" She questioned, almost with a shy, whispered tone.

Golden eyes captured her sapphire, she was scared, scared he would reject, scared to be alone, to have a child. His arms pulled her close, and his heart rested below her ear. "I'm here, I'll be here, always" Stroking her hair, she began to cry. "I was so worried you would be mad, I didn't know what to do Mako." His embrace grew tight, as he hushed her to sleep. "We'll talk the rest out in the morning, for now, rest." His chin placed over her head, she fell asleep, crushed in a father's arms.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**I swear, you people are fortune tellers...that and after I researched stuff about pregnancies, and wrote those bits in chapter 2, I realized how obvious I made it, but it was to happen, it's good for you to expect it. I'm updating this story faster than I have been planning, and since the next 2 days I will have family stuff going down, don't expect an update.**

**Seriously, I didn't think I would get as many people reading this story as I do, so I thank you all, and I hope you continue reading, as I have no idea when I will end the story, but it will have an ending, as I hate when people just abandon stories.  
**

**Review if you like, remember, I don't bite, and I'm sorry for any grammar that isn't right. I do the best I can, but I'm only human, I'm bound to miss things. Please message me if you see anything wrong. :)  
**

**Also, if you have any ideas you want to happen in this story, message me, I would love to incorporate some of them. :)- Edokinz  
**

**(P.S. Still looking for an editor.)  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Well, Here We Go

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA!**

* * *

Waking up in the morning was followed by the realization of how she had fallen asleep, and remembering what was to come. A mother, she was really going to be a mother. Prying herself from her man's arms, she placed a hand to her stomach, where a small bump had just begun to form. Terrified at first, she smiled. She enjoyed the idea of becoming a mother, having a little 'Korra' running around.  
A cold hand made its way on top of hers, causing her to jump, but as the young woman's head turned, she realized who the hand belonged to. "Mako, are you sure? Do you really want to be a father?" Her question was pure, she honestly wanted to make sure. If she was going to have this child, he was going to have a father. His free hand made its way to her chin, and tilted her head towards him. "I would never let anyone else take that place. It is my special place in its life." His hand ran down her neck, and rested at her waist. With a blush, and a cheerful gaze, her lips found their way onto his, making a kiss both longed for.

Her cheerful gaze fell though "How am I going to tell Tenzin, or my parents, or your brother, or-!" Mako's hand flew across her mouth, and he shushed her this time. "It's not my place to tell your parents, but it is my place to tell my brother, and it is also to be with you when we tell Tenzin. Korra, we made this together, and everything to come with it, will be done together." His words sounded as an angel had spoken them, so true, trustworthy. His hand gripped tight to hers, and held it close to his beating heart.

Mako had spoke true words, but it didn't make telling his brother the situation any easier. He figured he should tell his brother first, I mean, he was the only family he had, his brother had to be the first to know. "Bolin? You here?" he questioned, slipping into the confides of his brothers dorm. "Mako? Why are you here, it's so early." Bolin yawned back, Pabu curled under his head. "It's important." Mako let out a sigh, and pulled his brother from his blanket wrapped cave.

Mako had something important to say….Mako always had something important to say, usually correcting some behavior Bolin had achieved. "It's not about you…it's about me..." Now, if Bolin wasn't already confused on why he was here so early, he certainly was now. His brother, talking about something of himself? What happened to Mako! "You see." He took a seat in a chair across from his brother." Korra and I…well…You always wanted to be an uncle…right?"

Bolin's face showed almost every expression known to man, it contorted in so many ways, but eventually ended with a grin. "An uncle, I really get to be an uncle?" his brother jumped from his place on the bed, and took Mako to the floor in a bone crushing hug. "You always make me so happy!" He screamed with joy, excitement, for being and Uncle!

While all this excitement was well and good, if gave Mako the knowledge of things going well, he feared a certain female within the vicinity would hear his obnoxious brother. A hand over Bolin's mouth quickly hushed him. "You and Katara are the only ones who know right now, so keep it quiet."

"When are you going to tell the others?" His stiffer brother questioned. "I don't know yet, soon, I imagine, but that's up to Korra. Please Bolin, for the love of spirits, keep this a secret!" Mako was frantic, he wanted to make sure Korra was ready for the information to leak, and his brother was a ticking time bomb, soon to explode with every word he was told. "Relax Mako, I won't tell a soul" He whispered the last part, zipping his lips shut. Rolling his eyes, Mako stood, and left his brother alone in his room once more.

Breakfast began, and everyone sat down to eat. The normal chatting consumed, and Bolin's normal feasting erected. Everyone laughed as the younger brother ate anything he could, as fast as he could.

Korra let out a small silent sigh. While Mako was out, she decided to tell everyone today. If she left it any longer, everyone would begin to question her on her belly, and she wasn't about to listen to all that. Breakfast was the perfect time, if Mako sat next her, she would have someone to back her up, right?

One more sigh escaped her lips, and she waited for the table to sit, almost so still, you could hear an ant walk across. "I'm pregnant" Her eyes closed shut, and she waited for the reactions. Mako gripped her hand, almost amused that she just came right out, without warning, blowing the news on everyone.

Bolin smiled, and Katara as well, but since they both knew, that was to be expected. Tenzin on the other hand, had been sipping his tea, but he never got to swallowing, as it now soaked into the food before his plate. Pema has walked in with a dish in hand, and dropped it, shattering on the ground. Asami had spit her food, and the children went wide eyed.

The room made Korra shutter. Everything seemed to grow so cold. "I'm sorry." Where the only words she could think of to say, before she dashed out to her room. "Korra!" Tenzin yelled, but Pema placed a hand on his shoulder before he could stand. "Give her some time." She glanced at Mako, who had already jumped from the floor, and began to run after his the young Avatar.

"She's pregnant?" Asami questioned allowed, and Katara nodded her head. "Yes, and it's something she herself had not expected. " Katara rose from her seat at the table. "Tenzin, you need to talk to her when Mako has her calm. She fears your words the most." With her advice handed, she walked from the room. Leaving the others to ponder the news.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**Oh my, I actually typed this yesterday, which is why you have an update today, and the morning is my only free time to post it. I would like to keep this a daily update, but that wont happen for long, but I will try for as long as possible. Sorry if any of the character seem a bit, well, Out of Character. I've been writing these at night, right before I go to bed, my idea's are great then, but I wont say I'm always alert. ****(Also why it's shorter than my other chapters, I was about to pass out as I finished the last paragraph)**

**But again, I have to thank you all for reading this. I have had at least 5 more people add this to their story alerts, and it makes me so ever grateful!  
**

**Hey! I got an editor, but I only have one, I'm open for more if you would love to fix all of my grammar errors! Only the first three paragraphs where looked at by the editor, as she is not online right now, and I cannot send her the rest.  
**

**If you have any questions, ideas, reviews on my job (I don't think this chapter is all that fantastic, in wording mostly) Post below, remember I don't bite...well...maybe a little, but thats what happens when I'm hungry...XD. Have a great day- Edokinz  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Adjustment

**I do not own The Legend Of Korra (I wish I did, XD)**

* * *

It was a laid back day, as everyone took the time to sink in the news of their friend. Pema had cleaned the table, as everyone's appetite had seemed to vanish. Tenzin waited to converse with his pupil, standing in front of her room door.

Behind that door, stood the Avatar's young lover, holding her close, rocking her slowly. "It's alright Korra, no one is mad, it was just so sudden."She never sobbed, but her face had a look of tears to beckon. It was more of the initial shock on everyone's faces that got to her emotions. Slowly taking stabilizing breathes, she pushed away from Mako, and opened her door.

Mako placed a hand to her shoulder, and walk to the hallway, as the taller, bald man approached. Shutting the door behind him, he only held out his arms. That was all he had to do to rival up the woman's emotions, ad she crashed into his arms, a wave of sobs coming over her.

"Korra, while this was a foolish act, horribly unplanned, and downright untimed, I'm not mad." He stroked her hair. "I'm disappointed, but I'm not mad Korra." He let her go, and patted her head. "Pema and I can help you with anything related to the baby, as we have had many of our own." His eyes rolled at the thought of his children. "Are you ok with this, are you ready to be a mother?" He held anger for the situation, he was furious for this happening, but, he couldn't find it in himself to be truly mad.

The woman before him slowly nodded her head. "I think so, but…I'm not sure." She sounded so lost, frail, alone. The older man sighed, and walked toward the door. "Korra, we are always here for you." With those words, he vanished, as though he was never here.

Korra emerged from her cave later on, and was questioned by everyone. The day moved on, with only one topic really at hand. How was everything to work out? Korra kept her head hung low, as the family conversed on what room to clean out. Asami brushed her shoulder, grasping her hand, and pulling her close. "Congratulations Korra." The Avatars head slowly picked up, and her eyes gazed at the beautiful woman before her. "You may not see it as a great thing yet, but creating, and raising a new life is the biggest accomplishment you will complete in your life. Keep fighting, a whole new battle ground will come with a child." Asami's words were like a majestic poem. Korra never thought that having a child could be an accomplishment to her life, to anyone's life, but she was right. It was an accomplishment of how well trained a person she was, how strong she could fight, as a new battle was to unfold. Korra's eyes glistened with this new idea. "Thank you..Thank you so much Asami…I..I never thought about it in a good way." She gripped her friend's hand, and pulled her into a thanking bear hug. Asami laughed, and returned the favor.

Days turned into weeks, and sure enough, weeks turned into months. Korra's parents had been informed when Katara returned to the Southern Water tribe, and their requards had been sent. Korra was still working with her air bending, but not as strenuous, taking a few days to learn one task. Mako helped her do almost everything. He doted on her, and she hated it. Whenever she had the chance, she would jump onto completing her tasks before he approached.

Her belly wasn't massive, but it was a decent size. Now names, that was a conversation pressed away by even their friends, as every time the topic of gender approached, the two new parents would argue like the world was about to be run over by the apocalypse. Korra insisted the child was a girl, and even though Mako agreed he would be fine with a girl, it couldn't hurt him to hope for his little fire bender.

Korra would have lied if she said those fights didn't bring up her spirits. When she first thought of having a baby, it was terrorizing, but now, she was excited. A baby brought a new life for her and Mako, to make a warrior, ready to take on the war the new world would give it. It gave her a small hope, that all her duties as the Avatar, might be retained and revised, through the young eyes of her darling child.

As the waves crashed to the sand, the young woman ran through her thoughts, her actions, and her new life. Gleams masked her face, as all she seemed to hold, was the happiness in wait of an expecting mother. Glancing to her side, a young man slowly approached her, hands behind his back. A smile matched her thoughts, as the man's red scarf waved a bit in the air.

"How are you feeling, anything hurt?" This was the question Mako always asked now, as he was worried for her health. "I'm fine Mako." She gave a small laugh, before standing, and giving him a good punch in the shoulder. "Please, stop asking, I'll tell you otherwise." Rubbing his shoulder, he gave a small laugh with a nod, before taking a seat next to where she had previously sat. "The ocean, she looks so vibrant today." "Okay Mr. Hat Trick, what happened to Mako?" After hearing a line such as that escape his mouth, she knew he was up to something. He gave a small grin, as he patted the ground, before standing himself, placing hands into his pockets. "I'm just excited, in another few months, our little one will be running along with us. It just feels so strange, exciting, but so strange. I think there is only one more thing that could complete this feeling." "Yeah, and what would that be?" Korra gave a blunt, confused answer, as Mako gave her a sly grin.

* * *

_**Author's**_ **_Notes_**

**I'm sorry its sooooooo short! It just reaches 1,000 words. I feel soo bad for only making it that long, but I got writers block halfway through, and I was determined to give you guys an update.**

**I have 30+ known readers. I'm not sure whats normally for a new story, but this is fantastic! I have to thank you all again! I was so surprised at this! I hope you all keep enjoying the story, and I hope I keep wanting to write it. You guys are the only ones that are keeping me on the, you must write, path.  
**

**I'm not sure if there will be an update tomorrow, as the highlights of my day are happening in the afternoon, and 10 at night. If I have any free time, I will spend it writing.  
**

**I'm terribly sorry for how Tenzin acted so out of character, and the same with Mako, but as I said, I had writers block, and I rewrote all their lines at least 6 times...they just wouldn't come along with matching the character. I hope you still like the story though.**

**Anyone who wants to be an editor, if you could send me a PM, or a note to my DA, It's the easiest way for me to stay in touch and give you the edit pieces. I know one or two people commented on being one, and since I have a very short window of time today, I would love for you to write me, it will get you a faster reply. (No editor checked this story today.)  
**

**Last but no least, don;t be afraid to review I don't bite...well, I havent ate breakfast yet...be a little careful...XD - Edokinz  
**

***Thank you my readers for pointing out the word "Soul" in chapter 4. got it all fixed. :) I'm happy you guys pointed it out, I hate when I mess it simple things like that*  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Council Men's Trouble

**I do not own The Legend of Korra!**

* * *

The grin Mako held faded, as he took a closer look in the water. Earlier, he had spoken with his brother over something he had planned to do for a while. His brother told him to go for it, it was time, but something itched in the back of his mind. Something told him it wasn't time, and he should avoid this situation he was now making awkward. "It's nothing."

Though obvious to Korra that Mako was hiding something, she figured it was best to let it pass. His face and everything about him returned to how 'Mako' always looked. Her hand went to his head, and she messed his hair up. "I'm going to training, why don't you go train with your brother." Korra spoke, as she began to travel to the training ground.

Mako felt as if he had changed. Something that always made him so hard, protective, his shell felt like it had torn. Was he becoming soft? Was being a father changing his perspective on life. He stands up to his feet, and watches the new mother walk away. Had she advised him to train because of this? Shrugging  
his shoulders, Mako made his way toward Bolin's room.

"I told you yesterday, I cannot send her, she is unable to do tasks at this time!" An older man's voice rang through her ears. Korra knew who's it was, there was only one man on the island who sounded like this when furious. "I'm telling you, she is the only one who can help, it is her duty as the avatar to-!" The female's voice was cut off, as the woman in question approached the two at war. "Tenzin? What's going on?" Korra asked, through, the question was not really directed to him, but more of the woman across from him, Chief Lin Bei Fong, whom had recently taken up her job as Chief once more. "We have a situation, three of four councilmen where found in their homes, passed out, with serious injuries, with no memory of what happened. All are in the hospital in critical condition. Our last council man is the only one left to be struck." She commented, glaring at Tenzin. "We want to set up a trap, but I don't know if my metal benders will be enough, depending on how much power our culprit has. That's why I have been coming for the past two weeks." Her words where almost spat at Tenzin. "Your help is needed in the city Korra."

"I told you Lin, she is in no condition to be helping the city. Your metal benders are strong, and I don't have the time to be set up as a trap!" Tensin's hand rubbed his eyes as he spat his words back at Lin. "No, Tenzin, I'm perfectly capable of helping catch a criminal. I have been trapped on this island for a while." The avatar turned to Lin. "What idea did you have in mind?" She knew Tenzin would step in, but she hoped Lin would speak up before he would. "Korra, you will not go into a fight in your condition!" Tenzin demanded, he got his word out first. "I'm not helpless Tenzin, I can do everything I could do before this, lay off me will you! You and Mako keep doting on me like I'm helpless. I'm no less of an Avatar than I was before!" Her emotions over her whole ordeal came spewing out. She didn't directly mean them to go toward Tenzin, but he was there. Before he could reply, Korra turned and ran. She didn't look where she was headed, she just wanted out.

"Korra!" Tenzin called, his voice cracking with his words. Lin threw a hand over his mouth. "She's frustrated, let her calm down. I'm not going to strain her, I need some back up, she needs to get out, and you need to be protected. You and your family are the last air benders, and if something happens to you, we might lose them all. Think this over, and contact me when your mind has been made up. With or without you, I'm sure Korra will be meeting me tonight." Lin turned on her heels, and walked to the dock.

Just as Lin predicted, Korra snuck off the island after dinner, and met with Lin at her headquarters. "Does Tenzin know you came?" Lin knew the answer, as Tenzin called, and refused to be used as bait. "No." Korra looked to the side for a second, but decided the task at hand held more importance. "How do you plan to find this guy?" Lin grinned, it wasn't something she usually did, which caught Korra off guard. "Tenzin may not know, but my whole reason for visiting him this week was to lure him as bait. He became part of my plan when I stepped foot on the island." Korra gave a grin back. "So, do we camp out till the man shows up?" The young woman was curious on how Tenzin was already set up as bait. "Correct, all the boats have docked, meaning the only way to get across is by a means of your own. I need your help transferring the rest of my metal benders who were unable to hide earlier today. I already have a few stationed on the island, but it's not enough." Korra winked and gave an ear screeching whistle and a growl from a beast caused Lin to jump. "I know someone who is perfect for the job." Korra chimed.

Naga fell to the ground with a thump. She was tired. Carrying soldiers back and forth across the water, on top of it being a decent length swim, wore the Polar bear-dog out faster than her usual swims. "Rest up Naga, you did great" Korra commented, jumping from her back.

Lin, Korra, and a pack of the metal benders began to seek out hiding spots within the temple grounds. Korra and Lin took control of following Tenzin's movements. One would follow as he walked, while the other would wait in the place of his destination. Nothing seemed to happened, it looked like Tenzin was having a normal night, that was, until the lights flickered out.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**Again, only a small part of this was edited, but if there is an error, tell me, I will gladly go fix it. I was o excited with all the help you guys gave in pointing out my error in chapter 4. I hate when I make small errors like that, and I like to clear them up.**

**So, you known readers have given me 40+ readers...I am so amazed, I mean, you people could never know how pleased I am.  
**

**Some of you predicted what was to happen, but I had one review asking for some action. Originally, I was going to wait out some events( and make a bigger one happen) before I added an enemy, but, I got to thinking, and realized it would take me like 3 chapters to get to that point without rushing my story too far, so, I'll add a twist here.  
**

**I hope I didn't butcher all of the characters too much, especially Lin, she is one of my favorites, and I hope to not ruin her.  
**

**I originally wanted an editor, but I think I'm just going to let all my readers help me out.  
**

**I guess that's it. I waited till midnight to post this, so I could say I posted this on the correct date, XD. I still want to try for daily updates, since I have a lot of readers. Don't be afraid to review, ask questions, give input and ideas, and be a lurking reader- Edokinz~ 3~  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Confrontation

**I do not own The Legend Of Korra~!**

* * *

"Tenzin!" Korra screamed, preparing herself to burst through the window. "Korra! Wait!" Lin hollered back, but it was too late, the young Avatar had broken the window, and lit up the room with her bending. Though Tenzin ripped her world apart, he was her father away from home. She searched the halls, but he was nowhere to be found. Her body began to shake, as if Tenzin vanishing wasn't enough to wreck her, the hormones a baby brought on broke down her wall.

She sat on the ground, calling his name over and over. Her body shook, well, till a hand was placed on her shoulder. Instantly, she snapped her head around, and laid eyes on a beautiful person behind her. "Rise up and slowly turn around." She felt a gun placed to the back of her head, but it was far too dark to see the eyes of who held the gun to her. All she could tell was that it was the voice of a woman, a strong woman, ready for a fight.

Korra rose, but the fight was just about to begin. "Where have you put Tenzin?" she questioned, acting as if she were to comply. "He's unharmed with his family, but make no mistake, you slip up on me, and air benders will exist no longer." Her voice was stern, as she bound the young Avatar's hand behind her back.

The water tribe girl was lead through the building, and out to the docks. A boat, it looked as if it was a hundred years old. "Is that even sturdy?" Korra questioned. "It better be, since it was used in the Fire Nation's revolution." Korra's breath hitched. "I guess that gave me away. There are a group of people, whom are still riled at the terror the Avatar brought to those of us in the Fire nation. We where a dominating nation and the Avatar took away our ability to survive. So, here we are, trying to bring back what was ours." The girl gave a smirk, as she shoved Korra onto the ship. She figured she would rid of the Avatar soon, why not spill her secrets.

Large spiked rocks ripped the ship apart. The woman in command whisked her hear around, as another strong, courageous woman began to bend the ship in ways she had never thought possible. (Korra had ripped off her ropes, and was running toward the island by now.) "My ship! It was an ancient artifact!" her voice held a fiery rage, as her head whisked around to the bender whom had destroyed her prized ship. "You will rue the day you messed with me!" The woman spat, a bit a fire followed after.

A large lizard creature swam across the water, a species though to have been extinct. The woman boarded its back, and they set off across the island.

"Lin, go check on Tenzin. I'm going after her." Korra whistled for Naga, who was next to her in a heartbeat. As the girl was about to board her pet, warm hand's wrapped around her waist. "You've done enough, let Lin's metal benders capture her." Yet again, Korra turned around to look at the face of the man who stopped her, not at all surprised to find Mako's pleading eyes. A sight left the young water tribe girl's lips, as she spotted the metal benders already working on an attempt to capture the mysterious woman.

"Korra, you go check on Tenzin, I'll go after her." Lin patter Naga, and Korra gave her an approval nod. Jumping onto Naga's back, Lin road into the water. "Come on Mako, we gotta go." Korra started off, full speed to the house.

Naga peddled through the water, but she was too tired out to go as fast as Lin had hoped. The girl fell farther and farther from her sight, and there was nothing she or her officers could do in the water. Stopping the Avatar's faithful pet, she turned her around. Maybe now, Tenzin would be convinced on the need for security.

When Lin returned, she rushed to Tenzin's room, but upon questioning, she was shocked. Tenzin had no memory of the past hour. As far as he was concerned, he had been asleep this whole time.

The night's events troubled the Avatar. Tenzin was left unharmed, with no memory of any contact with the woman. Lin was eluded, and her prisoner escaped from her grasp. She was furious over these events. She was the Avatar, and had just saved the city. Another evil was rising, and she was soon to be powerless, unable to help even herself. Her fist slammed into the table in front of her.

"Board up the next ship, set it to sail. I want that island on watch at all times! The Avatar will not be allowed to make a move without my watch. Do I make myself clear?" The woman's voice screamed, cracking under its strain. "Yes Sir!" The crowd replied, rushing to follow her orders.

Her bottom planted itself firmly in her throne, as she over looked her soldiers, within the dank underground sewer hide outs those equalists had left behind. It wasn't the ideal place for her to hold her base, but it was the only place no one would dare to look.

"Miss Yuro, the preparations for the arrival of your great grandmother have been made. She shall be arriving on the full moon, am I correct?" A young man, tall in stature asked the woman before him. She held a smirk, dark black hair falling from a pony tail she had kept it in, but her facial features, still hidden. "Correct. Wait at base till I give you further orders." Hair curling around her finger, as a laugh formed from her voice, menacingly evil. "We shall meet soon, Avatar. When we do, boy, do I hope you're prepared for the fight of your life."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**Oh god, I'm tired. I wanted to go to bed earlier, but I had to finish this. I know, its terrible. I really rushed it. I'm sorry readers, but I cannot pull daily update anymore. I'm going to see what I get finished tomorrow, but I'm going to try for every other day. I had free time before, but now I'm back home, and I have a life to take over.**

**Still at 40+ readers, and I thank you all for reading. If you see Any errors! Please contact me. I feel terrible when I find them. If you have and idea's questions, anything, just drop a review or message me. **

**I apologize for Korra's out of character business, I'm just trying to get her to flow with the story.**

**So yeah, new villain is based off remembrance of the fire nation. I have been wanting to use a nifty idea, and while thinking of a villain, I thought of some amazing details I will go through, but for now, the main parts are obvious.**

**I guess that's it. Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. :) - Edokinz~**


	9. Chapter 8 Why does it float?

**I do not own the Legend Of Korra!**

* * *

The next few months passed, and heightened security of the Avatar became pointless. Nothing happened after that encounter, and nor did anyone expect anything to happen. Not only did Korra once again have to be watched with every move she made, nothing had happened to her.

In a few weeks, Korra's time would come, and she was anxious. Her nerves seemed to always thrill her body. As if she didn't have enough on her plate, Mako was going mad. It was almost as if he was the one with the baby. Though the room was already prepared, he worried something would be out of place, something would break, and they would be in peril. Korra tried to reassure him, but it never worked. Mako never listened.

Today was different. Mako wasn't as freaked out on that topic, but a whole new topic was introduced, as he approached his young girl that morning. Korra had begun to sleep in later, and generally she and Mako would eat breakfast later than the others. "Dinner, let's go out to dinner tonight." Korra gave him a small laugh. "Are you sure, for the past month, everything has worried you, but now, you want to relax at dinner?" "Well, it has been a year since we have been together, and I feel it's safe to say I can take one day off from my worry." He commented, almost scary excited to take her to dinner. "Alright Mr. Hat Trick, then let's go to that new Water tribe place, I want to try the food." A smirk covered her face, as she shoved her chop sticks deep within her rice bowl.

It didn't really matter what she wore, but after seeing Mako that excited, she decided to look decent. Something water tribe, but not her usual. The outfit wasn't elegant, but it was something a bit more proper than a furl pelt around her waist. She had a tank top on, rimmed around the edges with beautiful lace, but this was a darker color than her usual top, the fit was just… different. She wore pants that where for a man's tux, or at least, that's how they looked. It wasn't something most people would pick out, but it looked nice on her.

Mako was excited, he knew that place was the one she would pick, and he reserved a table the week before. It was all planned out, he knew exactly what he had to do, and it made him shake in his boots. He waited for this day, but it truly scared him. A defeated sigh skimmed his lips, he had no time to think about this. He had a dinner to prepare for. Mako's outfit wasn't too fancy either, but like Korra, it was something other than the usual. He wore a blazer, but it wasn't too fancy, as he kept his scarf around his neck. His pant's looked just liked Korra's. He figured she would wear something like this.

He wanted to surprise her, so Mako asked Tenzin to bring the young Avatar, as he would go ahead and wait for her arrival. Sure enough, when she arrived, all she could do was give him a great smile. Excitement decorated her face, as she gave Tenzin a word of goodbye, and rushed to Mako's side. Holding his arm close to her chest.

Dinner went as planned. They sat, enjoyed the food, and conversed as a couple would, but something kept Korra on guard. Torches lit up the room, and beside each torch, a man stood on guard. This didn't detour her from enjoying her night out, but it kept her on the edge. Every time someone walked passed her, one of the guards twitched, she would turn her head toward the movement.

The boy across from her was rummaging through his pockets, almost making sure he had not forgotten something. "Mako, what are you doing?" She questioned, confusion mocking her face. As he was about to answer with a panicked reply, he stopped, gaining a calm glance. "Nothing, I found it." He smiled back, placing a hand upon hers. He rose from his seat. "You know, though we haven't known each other for long, I believe it's like you said before, we are destined to be together. So I figured, I would take this time…" Korra's face began to light up. She knew what he was doing, it was obvious to everyone within the restaurant, as everyone was watching their movements.

Moving from his seat, he stood before her, and as he went to land on one knee, pulling an item from his pocket, the lights flickered out. "I knew it!" Korra shouted, using her fire bending to light up the area around her. Slowly, each torch was lit by the guard next to it. Korra almost took a sigh of relief, but was stopped mid way, as she realized something wasn't right…Mako!

"Korra!" a faint scream called from outside her window. Glancing at a truck , five strong men loading Mako into its trailer, she rushed out. "Mako!" She screamed, meeting the truck, fire bending the bars till they broke. Mako slinked out, and grabbed her hand. "Run!" He explained, taking off with her in hand. They ran, kept up their speed, as men rushed after them. "Do they have weapons?" The young Avatar questioned. "Yeah, long pointed barrel objects." "You mean guns? Smelled like the smoke from your flames, or after a cannon goes off?" She asked. "Yeah, how do you know about them, I've never seen anything like it?" "They are new, I was taught about them. No time to talk City boy, just run!" Snapped back the water tribe girl, gripping his hand tighter, pulling him toward gate before them.

"When I say jump, you have to jump." "Korra! We can't make that, the ledge is too-!" "JUMP!" Korra screeched, using some air bending to toss them over the side. Plunging into the water, the fire benders eyes averted toward the surface, and as he swam to reach it, Mako heard one of the guns fire. Taking a breath, he scoured the water, till he saw a trail of blood trickle deep down.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**I am soo sorry with how late this update is. I swear to you, I have been out with my aunt whom just got back from Russia after 2 months. She's my favorite family member, so I had to hang with her. I do plan to make this story update every other day, just so my chapters don't turn out like my last one did, cause I know it was terrible, just like chapter 1.**

**Remember, if you find any errors, have any questions, anything you want to add, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm not going to lie, I'm terribly bad with fluff, and scenes involving it, so the dinner part was so awkward, no matter how awesome it looked in my brain, it didn't get typed out that way... I'm sooo sorry! T^T**

**I would have posted this a bit earlier, as I sent a bit to an editor, but I never got the reply with edited parts, so again, just me here. I think that's how I'm going to keep it, just let my readers reply to me.**

**Don't be afraid to review, I don't bit! ~Edokinz**


	10. Chapter 9 Tense

**First, I am terribly sorry for such a delay in an update, Second, I do not own the Legend of Korra!~**

* * *

"Korra!" He screamed his lungs at full power. Diving under, he followed the red trail, till coming across her limp, sinking body. Wrapping his arms tightly around her chest, he began to lunge them to the surface. Gasping for breath, he pulled her face to rest by his chest, beginning to swim his way to the island.

Reaching the shore, he pulled her to the sand, and instantly placed his ear to her chest. It was faint, but her breath was there. "Korra, open your eyes." He whispered, caressing her cheek. Upon examination of her body, he discovered her shirt to be far too blood stained, it was no use trying to find her wound. "Korra!" His voice became frantic with no response from the young Avatar.

The woman before him began to wheeze, cough, and slowly open her eyes. "Mako?" Her voice was strained, talking was something he would have to prevent her from doing. Grasping her hand, he placed it against his cheek. "I'm here. You're going to be okay." He begged his tears to stop, to not breach his wall, but they did not listen. A river began to flow from his golden orbs. Gently, he grasped her in his arms, and ran toward the temple.

It didn't take long for the healers to finish with his young woman, but, it didn't mean her injury wasn't serious. They had gotten lucky, as Katara wanted to personally deliver their baby, and had arrived the night prior.

Slipping from the room, sliding the door closed behind her, the older woman let out a groan. Within earshot of that groan, stood the young boy, whom had now rushed to the woman's side, ready to pounce her with his questions, but she placed a hand on his chest, halting his mouth movements. "She was shot through her chest…it missed anything internal, and your baby is healthy, she just has a few broken ribs. I'm hoping they heal soon, it's not a great situation to have freshly broken ribs while birthing a child you know." Katara gave the fire bender a pat on the back, before opening the door for him. "We gave her some sedatives, so she won't wake for a while, she will be fine, so don't worry your head, just get some sleep." Twirling her hair around her, the elder bender headed off to inform the rest of the house on her condition.

Mako did as he had the time before. Pulling a chair next to Korra, he sat his behind upon it, grasped her hand, and stroked her hair. This was his all fault, he should have protected her. He should have been shot. She could have sacrificed two lives! A tear fell down his cheek, as he stifled the rest, and buried them away. He would be strong once again. Mako would hold out for his princess.

"How is Korra?" Tenzin questioned, as his mother appeared from the lengthy hallway. "She will be fine…I believe the baby is as well…but I cannot be sure till it has been born. You must keep a close eye on the island, no one enters or leaves till this baby is born, and Korra can defend herself once more. We are in a risky state, and our Avatar is not someone this world can afford to lose."

Night rolled over, and the air seemed ridged. Not as in someone was to attack, but something wasn't right. Guards covered almost every inch of the island premises. Until this baby was born, the island was to go on lock down. Everything was tense, flinching seemed like it was a dangerous move. It was well understood why the guard was too high, but it felt so…wrong.

Mako sniffed through his nose. The air had not held a different scent, but that hadn't stopped it from smelling tense. His hand still clamped around the young Avatar's, as she lay peacefully upon her bead, upper torso wrapped in bandages. His free hand stroked her cheek, and a grin broke Mako's face. Flashbacks of the night after the Tarlock incident came to mind. It was as if he was reliving a nightmare.

The woman's breath began to quicken, as her eyes grew wide. Scanning the room, she spotted the young fire bender. She gripped her hand to his. "Where was I shot?" Mako smiled, and removed the fallen strands of her hair from her face. "Chest, passed anything serious. Katara checked you up, you're alright." A smile was returned. "Mako…I don't think everything is alright." Her sapphire orbs screamed into the golden fire before her. Action was instant, as Mako jumped to his feet, quickening his pace to find the elder water bending master.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" A worried boy questioned to his furry friend. The animal made a small squeak, before he wrapped his body around the boy's neck. "She's a strong girl Bolin, besides, your brother is with her." A feminine voice soothed from behind this boy. His head turned, to gaze upon the beautiful woman before him. "Yeah, you're right Asami. I mean, she's Korra! She can live through anything." Bolin was easily convinced, as a new conversation appeared within his mind. "Can you believe it? I'm going to be an uncle soon! I get to be an important figure in a child's life! Raise him as Mako did me!" the voice he spoke in was full of enlightenment. Asami giggled, and patted the creature, which still rested upon Bolin's shoulders. "Pabu, watch over this boy, I think he's getting far too excited to help raise a child. The boy gave a pouting face, as he removed the fire ferret from his shoulders, and cuddled him as a baby.

The fire bender moved through the halls, searching out the room that Katara resided in. The house was large and finding any room was difficult, even for one whom had resided there for their entire life. As he opened the last door, a scream was heard through the halls.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**I'm so late and I'm so sorry! I hope you all are not too mad. I am going to switch up my update schedule, to once tor twice a week, as my life is building up, and I am finding things I have to do.**

**This has not been looked over more than once, so if you find any errors, please point them out. ( I have like 50+ readers to do that now. :) )**

**Any ideas, questions, opinions, or a simple review, do not hesitate to comment I don't bite- Edokinz~**


	11. Chapter 10 Is it

**I do not own the Legend Of Korra**

* * *

The elder water tribe woman's face contorted into a strange look, as the golden eyes of the fire bender averted from hers, and into the hallway in which the scream was heard. "Korra!" Both chimed in unison, before rushing to the young Avatar's room.

That scream resonated throughout the temple, waking each person. Asami and Bolin shot from their beds, walked to each others rooms, and silently glanced at one another before rushing to the source. Tenin had shot from his bed, just as the other two had done. He sat and listened. Upon hearing Korra's name screamed, Pema, slowly woke, and glanced her eyes at her fully alerted husbands. "Let's go" Both rose from their places on the bed, and darted out just as the rest of the house member had.

Every member arrived in front of the door that captivated the woman in question. A scream wretched the house once more, before Mako braced the door open. Before his eyes, was a young Avatar, gripping onto the bed sheets at her side. "Asami, go get the healers."The elder woman began to order, pushing Mako to the side, taking her place next to the young girl. "Tenzin, get everyone else away from here. Mako, wait outside the door." Tenzin began to remove the crowd of friends, and his now fully awake children from the door entrance.

Once the area was cleared, and the healers now inside the room, Mako hesitated, but stepped out, closing the door behind him. It hurt. The love of his life was suffering, and he wasn't able to be at her side. He had lied to her. He had told her nothing would be wrong with the baby. Not that he didn't honestly believe his statement, but Katara had told him she was uncertain. His words where false, he hoped, prayed, we would not have to recall them back.

A tear ran down her cheek. She was crying, but why. Was she jealous? Was she becoming resentful? About a year ago, the man she loved confessed he did not harbor such strong feelings for her, but more for their friend, the Avatar. She accepted it. Obviously, when her suspicions climaxed, it had been hard to let go, but after the truth processed within her, it felt like she was there to let him realize whom he was to belong with.

"Asami?" A voice whispered from behind her. Brushing the tear away, she turned to the one who spoke to her. "Do…do you think she will be alright?" Bolin's words stuttered. He looked so helpless, like a scared child out on the streets. Asami gave a comforting smile, placing her hand on top of his right shoulder. "Bolin, she's Korra. How can she not be fine, right?" The boy smiled back, but his scared expression never left. It was to be expected. Korra and Bolin where best friends. He liked her, but he knew Mako was for her, so being her friend was just as great to him. She was like the sister he never had, and it terrified him that something might go wrong.

His eyes worried her. She had been married to him for so long, but never, had his eyes showed this expression. "Tenzin, she'll be fine. If she's the Korra we all know, she will pull through without a scratch." Pema didn't know what else to say. Korra was just like a daughter to them. All she could do was put faith in her 'daughter' knowing she would be fine.

Healers rushed in and out of the room. Towels, water, pillows. Basic items were brought every time. It kept Mako on the edge of his seat, but not over. They where objects anyone would expect to have been brought in. The boy began to rethink his calm stature, as the last healer to leave returned with a first aid kit in hand. Not that it wouldn't be of obvious use, but they were healers, had something gone wrong that was out of their hands?

By the time the procedure had ended, everyone had taken their place in the living room, and had passed out. Mako sat at the door, fighting his approaching sleep. The elder water bender stepped out from the room, and gazed down at the nearly asleep boy. "Mako." He voice soothed, as her hand gently shook his shoulder. "Mako, you need to come with me." He rose to his feet, eyes glazed over with sleep. He blindly followed Katara into the room, eyes staying glazed, until they landed upon the young water bender. "Korra?" he mumbled under his breath, rushing to her side, grasping her hand.

Pain showered her face, as her limp body lay peacefully asleep, white sheets sitting in the corner of the room, slightly blood stained, alerted the boy from falling into another trance, and the reason Korra resided like this caused his mind to fly. "Katara…is it..ok…did it make it?" His grip on Korra's hand tightened, as the elder slowly opened her mouth.

While the benders conversed, once of the healers did as she was told to prior to the fire benders entering. Exiting the room, she strolled her way towards the Avatar's awaiting friends. Finding them all asleep before her, she gently tapped Tenzin on his right shoulder, till he awoke. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to all retire for the night in your respective rooms." Her voice was low, she seemed scared for what their reactions would be. "Why? What's wrong with Korra?" Tenzin replied, he wasn't as anxious as before, but he was still waking from his slumber. "Lady Katara only asked me to relay this information to you. In all honesty, I don't know much of anything that happened in the room, I was just the healer to fetch items." She whispered to the elder man. Tenzin sighed, and gave her a smile. " You may return, I'll see to it that everyone gets to their rooms. What will you do with Mako?" His voice grew more serious, as Mako would not back down from staying with his Avatar. "Lady Katara has let him enter, it's only to be him, the lady, and the young Avatar for the night, as I was told." She smiled, and bowed her head, before turning off to join the other healers in their return to their own rooms.

With the expected fuss from each member of the household, Tenzin was able to return them to their rooms, promising them information in the morning. As Pema took the children off to bed, he turned to head to Korra's room. "Tenzin, I thought your mother asked us to stay out." She knew her husband would not heed her words, but it was worth a try. "I..I just have to make sure she everything is alright. I'll be back soon…I hope." Tenzin gave a worried smile, before heading down the hall that lead to the water tribe girl's room.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**I feel super terrible for leaving this update till the last day int he last hours, I do, and I hope you all can forgive me! I have been busy all week, almost never on the computer or able to communicate with anyone! I almost never get this busy, and I am terribly sorry for it!**

**Again, Don't be afraid to review, give your ideas, check my grammar, and etc., as I always appreciate it. ~Edokinz 3~**


	12. Chapter 11 Rin and Whom?

**I do not own The Legend of Korra!**

* * *

Three knocks landed on the door, as the elder was about to speak to the young fire bender. "Tenzin, you where already told you are not allowed here, please go to bed." His mother replied, in an exhausted voice. "Mother, I know what you asked, but Korra's well being is just as important to Mako as it is to me. I would like to see her before I go." His voice was firm, it was a demand, and he would not leave till he saw his 'daughter'.

The door knob slowly turned, and the creaking sound bounced off the walls within the room. Tenzin met the eyes of his mother, who invited him in, closing the door swiftly after him. "Korra herself is fine, she is resting well after her injuries. Our problem lies with the procedure she just went under." The elder spoke, directing her vision toward a crib near the young Avatar. "They didn't both make it." She spoke silently, but one word took both the men by surprise. "Both?" in sync, the men questioned. The elder mother nodded. "She had twins, a boy and a girl. Mako, your young daughter didn't make it. We suspect she passed soon after Korra was shot."

From the beginning, Mako had hoped for a boy, but that didn't make this any easier to take. The princess whom had grown within his Korra, whom he helped create, she didn't make it. "C…can I…I see her?" His voice shook, obviously tormented by this event. Katara moved to the opposite side of the room, reached into a crib far away from Korra, and brought back the little girl who had not yet taken a breath.

Stretching out his arms, tears fell down the fire benders cheeks. There was no holding them in, as her cuddled his baby girl close to his chest. His heart ached, even though he had never gotten to hear her speak. Katara held her arms out to him, and he passed the little girl to her, walking over to his now resting boy. Reaching in, he placed his index finger upon his son's cheek, and stroked it gently. The small boy curled under the movement, and gained a small grin on his face, still staying in a deep slumber. Mako pulled his hand back, a smile now covering the sadness he held before.

"Does Korra know there were two of them?" Mako began to run ideas through his head. If she didn't know about them both, then she didn't need to be reminded of them both. "She does not, she passed out during the birthing, and we had to surgically remove the twins." The elder replied, acknowledging what the young bender was already planning. "You aren't planning on keeping her a secret from Korra!" Tenzin whispered in his rough tone. "If she doesn't know it existed, there is no need for her to fret on loosing the baby girl she wished for." The father explained, talking the young child from the elder water bending master. "I'll be back in a few." Mako commented, picking up a shovel that sat in a corner of the room.

The morning began to dawn, long after Tenzin had left, the girl had been buried, Katara had fallen asleep, and Mako had cuddled in bed with his only princess. As the sun's rays began to shine through the window, Korra's sapphire orbs began to sparkle with its touch. Glancing around the room, she saw a now waking Katara, about to attend to a baby that had just begun to cry. "Katara?" She questioned, slowly sitting within her still groggy state. Giving a smile, the water bender handed the young mother her new born son.

The boy looked at his mother, and gave her a grin. His eyes held a sapphire gleam, he sported jet black hair, pale skin, and his facial structure looked just like Mako's. Yes, he was their son, no doubt about it. Korra slowly stroked his cheek, ruffling his hair every now and then. She kept the boy close to her chest, in fear she might drop him. It felt like a dream, Mako, peacefully sleeping, she holding their son in her arms.

The light soon covered Mako's face, causing him to wake as well. As his eyes opened, the glimpse of his new born, and his love enlightened his mind. "Morning sleepy." Korra whispered, a smile dousing her face. "Morning Korra, morning…..Rin?" Mako questioned. "Rin? You mean for a name?" Korra replied, a bit confused. "I thought it might fit him." Mako placed his hand upon his son's head, ruffling the small tuffs of hair he had. "Rin…I like it." Korra smiled towards the new born, as he made some whimper noises.

As the two carried on their chat, Tenzin had woken to speak with his mother, he needed to know what information he could release to the house hold. "We will alert them to only the birth of the one child. Mako is intent on keeping the girl a secret from Korra, and so she will stay from anyone else but you, Mako, me and the healers. Mako told me she is buried out in a forested area by the beach, a place he has never saw anyone go to, make sure any area of that description is watched over." Katara smiled at her son, before entering Korra's room to help tend to the baby.

Once everyone took their seats at the table, Tenzin informed them of everything going well. They had a boy, Korra was fine, but she had passed out through the birthing, and that was the cause of everyone having to retire to their rooms. They took the news as he had expected, all excited, chatting about what they thought he would look like, how he might act, how excited they were to meet him. Tenzin let his glance drift to the side. It bugged him about the baby girl being kept a secret. Korra had a right to know about her.

Everyone got their chance to hold their child, informed of his name, and discovered their speculations on his looks where opposite of what they had imagined, but not a disappointment. Mako took this flooded chance to sneak outside, and walk down by the beach. Picking a small rose, he walked within the forest, till he reached a small pile a rocks. Placing the flower between these rocks, he gave a small smile. "Sweet dreams, my dear Yuki."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**I got to many excited readers reviewing this story to make you guys wait for another day as I would have liked. I'm sorry for murdering you all with the cliffhangers, (XD) but it kept you guys anxious to read more while I was short on time. **

**To be honest, bringing in two children wasn't something I thought about till people asked if the baby was alive, I thought I should put a twist on things, and I have a plan for later with these 'Twins'. :)  
**

**Expect the next update to be near the end of the week, when I get some more open time, as tomorrow is rather busy for me, and I've been taking two to three days to write a chapter to decent expectations.  
**

**Don't be afraid to review, give ideas and thoughts on what you want to happen, correct my grammar, ask a question, and etc.  
**

**I have like around 60+ readers now, so seriously, you guys, I have never been this grateful. I never thought people would even care for this oneshot to be continued. I thank you all deeply! **

**~Edokinz  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Happy What?

**I Do Not Own The Legend Of Korra**

* * *

"Rin! Don't go there! It's off limits!" A man's deep voice shrilled through the air. The small boy, whom was at a dead run towards the woods, let out a small sigh, before stopping, and turning on his heels to face the man who called out to him. "Why can't I go out there? What is in the woods that is so dangerous to me? Mother always says its fine for me to go, yet you, dad, and gran gran always stop me!" The small boy, no older than ten or eleven, had his eyes set on the man whom told him to stop. The elder gave a sigh, motioning his hand toward the house. "Its breakfast time, come on inside."

The little boy was shocked, his grandpa never jumped topics like this. Was he tired of this repeating every week? Now's my chance. "I'm tired of being connected by ropes and chains. You people are always watching where I go, what I do. I'm so sick of it!" His small voice screamed, as he took off to his original destination, black haired, pulled back into a ponytail, flowing in the wind behind him. "Rin! GET BACK HERE!" The elder's voice cracked, as his yell rode throughout the house.

Within the walls of the temple, the young water bender was now waking. She was excited, ready to wake up today, but there was only one reason for that. Today was the birth of her young son, now eleven years go. Beside her, a young man still slept. Had he been up late with Rin again? Her hand rested upon his forehead. A little hot. She worried a bit, but it assured her he had. Her son had recently had night mares of a revelation upon the city. They where such a normal occurrence, the parents would take turns waiting in his room till he fell asleep. Last night was her night, so why had he not woken her?

With a small sigh, she shook his shoulders. "Mako, it's time to wake up." He voice cooed, as the young fire benders eyes began to pry open. "Why didn't you wake me last night, it's been my turn for the past three nights." His eyes averted her gaze. The real truth, Rin and Yuki's birthday was looming close, and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. His mind kept wondering. He would sit and imagine what his daughter would look like, how she would act, what she would sound like.

Leading his eyes back to the young Avatar, he let out a sigh. "Rin's birthday was so close, I wanted it to be fully enjoyed by us all. I can always wake myself up, but once you're tired…" Korra laughed, placing a small hand to Mako's forehead once more. "You feel a little warm. I'm going to go get ready, just relax for a while." She gave a small smile in his direction, and wandered off to the bathroom. As the shower head drizzled the sound of its flowing water, Mako's ears picked up on a scream from outside of the temple.

On his feet in second, the boy hurried towards its sound, stopping as he met up face to face with the elder air bender. "Get going! Your son just ran into the words!" Tenzin wasn't going to enter, he had kept this secret from Korra and the boy for too long. It wasn't his choice to keep it, this mother and this fire bender where certain of hiding it.

His legs where small, but he could run. The only person who could catch up to him was Korra, as he had already calculated everyone else's speeds to his own. The boy was smarter than he led most people on, he over analyzed everything around him, he kept a memory on where he had been, and how to reach and leave that place. It was like a map was pictured in his mind, and as he went further, it expanded. He went deeper and deeper, until he reached a small pile of rocks.

Upon inspecting it, he noticed ten weeping flowers sticking from its edges. They hadn't just grown there, they where deliberately planted there, he was cretin of that, but what significance did this place hold. Resting on his knees, he placed his hand upon the biggest stone, and closed his eyes.

He had always been a strange boy. His parents tried to teach him to fire bend, and water bend, but he didn't seems to know how to do either. Maybe, if he was the Avatar's son, he could do any element, but after trying the other two, they settled on the fact that he may not be a bender. It pained his parents to not have a bending child, but they cared for him all the same, and taught him still how to fight in those styles, as knowledge never hurt. Rin always wondered, "What if I could bend, what if I was the son they always wanted, maybe my safety wouldn't be so strict. Maybe I wouldn't be always on lock down.

His hand moved around upon the rock, it was as if he felt his energy sharing his life story to whatever resided with this rock. All his worries, his experiences, he felt like he was sharing them with someone whom should be very important to him.

When the energy flow stopped, he pulled his hand away. He felt enlightened, happy. Why did he feel like this? He knew it was how you where supposed to feel after you told your hard ships to someone, as he had experience it before…but why did he feel this way? Standing to his feet, he picked a nearby flower, and placed it next to the others. "The old ones have died, I think a new one is in order…thank you, whoever you are…you really helped." With a weak, sincere smile, he turned on his heels, and rushed out of the woods.

As the Fire bender was about to head after the boy, ruffling from the branches caught his eyes, he stopped as his young boy emerged, a smile decorating his face. "I'm sorry…it wasn't a funny joke, I just wanted to change things up." He laughed a little, acting as he hadn't gone any farther than where he had emerged from. A sigh of relief washed over Mako's face, as the elder behind him strode into the temple. "Come on birthday boy, we have a party to celebrate." The bender waited till his son reached his side, before heading into the house.

No nightmares. The young boy awoke in the night, having no nightmare to wake him up, but instead, the sound of tapping feet down the hall. Rising from his bed, he slipped out his door, and followed them. They walked outside, and into the woods. Why was any one heading in there, wasn't it off limits? He followed the footsteps, as they took the path he had taken earlier, and came to a stop at the rock pile he had. The figure stood there, before a spark of fire sprung from its hand, illuminating the rocks. "I guess he lied huh…that flower is new…Happy Birthday Yuki.."

"Happy…what?" a small, silent voice came from behind the man whom sat in front of the grave, as he turned his head, he glanced at his son, his face, ever so still.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**So, yeah, two weeks since my last update I think. Seriously, making you wait this long it terrible of me, and I feel like such a terrible person for doing this, but as school looms closer, I find myself busier and busier, with little time to sleep. :(**

**Still, it's no excuse for making you all wait this long. I've been doing landscaping at my grandmothers, and with my own twin gone off to my dads to hang with her friends (and me being to lame to have really any friends, XD) I had to help out for the past week redoing many things...but she's taking us school shopping today, so I guess it will pay off, right?**

**Yeah, another cliff hanger, I'm guessing your all so pissed, XD. "She's gone for two weeks, and leaves us with a cliff hanger! What the hell Edokinz!" I can just imagine it XD.**

**I'm not going to lie, I did forget about this story at one point, not that I wrote it, but I got my dates mixed up, and thought I had more time, when it had actually been more time had passed...I'm sorry! :0. **

**Seriously, whomever is still reading this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I am sorry you had to wait soo long cause my lazy butt was too lazy to sit and write a new chapter. XD**

**Don't be afraid to review, point out my mistakes, give me ideas, etc. ( I know, I jumped eleven years, but it was the only way to keep me interested in continuing to write the story, and keep a plot on it...besides, I have no clue on how little children act...I'm not going to lie...I HATE kids...XD) ~ Edokinz**


End file.
